The Cures Called Love
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: Duo finds himself himself slowly wanting to be with heero. His feelings get stronger every day. And Quatre is getting sick of everyone's fighting. Will duo run away to make sure heero doesn't find out his secret? will Quatre ever share his feelings? Final
1. Weird Feelings

You know. It's funny how really have no idea what this story was more or less about until I started writing the summary. And now I have to rewrite the summary a bit. So yeah. Lol. This is my first Gundam Wing fanfic. Can you believe me? I' writing this during my school award thing and well my tamagachi (I know I spelt that wrong. lol) is talking to me. Oh well. Oh they're maybe a little ooc with everyone. Lol I've only seen the first five shows! Leave me alone! I more or less have no idea where this story line is going. Lol but hey does any author really? They can change there mind so many times during the story who knows what they'll write. With all of that plus

WARNING: YAOI! Heero and Due, And Quatre and Trowa.

With all of this in mind enjoy the story and please review when your done. If you don't Hiei, Kurama, Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa will attack you! Quatre will just yell. Lol.

Disclaimer: Oh and the people in this story are not mine!!!!! The story line and script are. Lol but not the people in it. SOOOOOO!!!! ..I don't know. Lol.

Ch,1: Weird Feelings

"Hey! Heero wait up!" Duo ran after the brown spiky haired pilot who was getting ready to walk out of the safe house. Heero stopped and turned to face him.

"What?" Duo stopped in front of Heero catching his breath. He had been following him for the last 6 minutes. Something Heero didn't need to ever know.

"Where are you going?" Duo put his hair behind his back. His hair wasn't braided at the time sense he had been combing it when he saw Heero walk past his door.

"Mission." Duo smiled brightly.

"Can I come help?" Heero shook his head.

"No." he said emotionlessly. Duo frowned.

"Oh come on. It will make things go a lot faster. And it will be a lot safer to." Heero pushed open the door and took a step out.

"No." He closed the door and walked towards his Gundam.

. Duo sighed. :I'm not going to push it. Don't want Heero mad at me.: The thought caught duo of guard. "Sense when do I care if I annoy Heero or not?" Duo shrugged and went back to his room to brush his hair and re-braid it.

Heero walked towards his Gundam waiting to hear the door open and duo's footsteps and then the sound of duo's voice begging to go with. But it never came. This actually came as a very big surprise to Heero. Heero turned around just in time to see duo walking away from the door. Surprised Heero just stood there looking at the door for a few minutes. :He never gives up this easily. Maybe he's planning something. Oh well.: Heero shrugged it off getting his Gundam ready. :But then again. For some reason I miss duo begging me to go with, and he knows in the end he always gets to go anyway, no matter how many times I tell him no.: Heero got inside of his Gundam. :Guess he really didn't want to go. Heero you've lost your close "friendship" with Maxwell.: Heero sighed and got ready to take off. :But maybe that is for the best. For the mission at least.: Heero turned on the engine to his Gundam and flew off.

Quatre sighed shifting his position to see if he could make the light from his lamp fall onto the book he was reading better. :I wonder what that yelling might have been..?: Quatre gave up trying to concentrate on the book. He put it down on his nightstand and pulled the blanket around him more closely. :I hate it when they fight. I know duo and Heero fight a lot.: not as much as duo and Wufei do, but something different happened this time, There fight had been to short. Duo had given up to quickly. Quatre let out another sigh. :I just hope Heero hasn't snapped duo.: the blonde haired boy stretched out before wrapping his arms around his knee's. "But. I hope they make up soon. I don't know how many more fights I can take." Quatre blushed all of a sudden hearing his stomach growl. "Guess all this thinking has made me hungry." Quatre stood up and put the blanket on his bed. :I'm sure they're not fighting now. It was two hours ago.: Quatre walked over to his door putting his ear to it. :Good no one's there.: He opened the door and after walking into the hall quickly shut it behind him. Quickly scanning the hallway Quatre ran down the hall. :I like playing this game.: Quatre thought smiling to himself. He peeked over the corner and looking into the kitchen. :Coast is clear. Move in!: Quatre walked into the kitchen careful not to make any noise. He got out some bread and two jars. He opened the first jar and spread some peanut butter on one piece of bread. He then opened the second jar and spread some of the jelly onto the other piece of bread. (A.N. Leave me alone about the sandwich. Lol it was all I could think of!) He had just finished making his sandwich when Trowa and Wufei walked into the kitchen yelling at each other.

"Look I'm just asking you to clean up your area of the Gundam repair area. That's it!" Trowa yelled at Wufei.

"And I'm only telling you to mind your own business!" Wufei screamed.

"STOP IT!" Quatre screamed. Both Trowa and Wufei turned to Quatre quickly, a stunned look on there face.

"This has noth-" Quatre cute him off.

"JUST STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!" Trowa took a step forward towards Quatre.

"Quar-" Trembling Quatre dropped his sandwich and ran out of the kitchen. He ran into his room and locked the door.

Trowa looked at the place where Quatre had been stunned. Never had he seen Quatre act like that. Never the whole time had he had known him. Slowly the brown haired boy bent down and picked up the sandwich Quatre had dropped.

"So. What do you think cause him to run off?" Trowa snorted.

"Are fighting Wufei. That's what." Wufei stayed silent for a minute then said.

"I'll go talk to him." Before Wufei even took one step Trowa was walking down the hallway towards Quatre's room. Wufei shrugged he could talk to Quatre later and walked off to do something else. Trowa stopped in front of Quatre's door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Trowa could hear the sadness and tears in Quatre's voice. :How often does he do this?:

"It's me." Quatre quickly answered.

"Go away." Trowa frowned.

"Come on Quatre. I'm sorry. If it helps I'll stop fighting with Wufei." There was silence for a minute then Quatre's reply.

"Just go. I'll be fine." Trowa sighed.

"Quatre I know you're hungry." Trowa tried to open the door it was locked. :Damnit.:

"I'm not hungry anymo---" Quatre was cut off but his own stomach growling.

"See." Trowa heard Quatre sigh defeatingly and unlocked the door. Trowa walked in and saw Quatre wrap himself up in a blanket. "I brought your sandwich." Trowa handed the peanut butter and jelly sandwich to Quatre how took it gratefully and started eating it. Trowa smiled and locked the door. He walked over to Quatre's bed and sat down on the very end of it. "Quatre..what's wrong? I know you're mad because Wufei and me were fighting. But I've never seen you act that way."

"Quatre..what's wrong? I know you're mad because Wufei and me were fighting. But I've never seen you act that way." :What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! Wufei was yelling at the person I've fallen in love with. And I hate fights.: Quatre finished his sandwich and sat silently for a moment his head lowered looking at his knees.

"Well. I'm just sick of everyone fighting. You and Wufei and Heero with Duo. I hate it." :well there's half of it. the best way to get out of things to is tell the truth. Just not all of it.: Trowa sat there looking at Quatre for a few minutes before answering.

"Are you sure that's it? There's nothing else bothering you at all?" Quatre could feel a start of a blush and shook his head.

"No." Quatre started to wish Trowa would leave before he saw anything. :I know.: without looking up Quatre turned onto his side his back now facing Trowa. "I'm just going to go to sleep Trowa. I'll see you guys in the morning." Trowa sat there unmovingly. :Work please work. or. Have him get into bed with me and hold me. Your pick who ever is watching over me.:

"Quatre I could stay here. You know until you fall asleep if you want.." Quatre pretended to yawn.

"No that's okay. I'm sure you have lots of other things to take care of. I'll be fine don't worry." Even before all the words left his mouth Quatre could feel the bed slightly shaking with Trowa shaking his head.

"No really. It's alright. are friendship means more to me the cleaning my room up." Quatre slowly sat up. :This is getting us nowhere. Maybe if I...no that wouldn't be right.:

"It's really all right." Quatre forced a smile. "It would be a waste to just watch me fall asleep for no reason." Trowa shifted uneasily shuffling his hands.

"My room can wait. It's not that dirty." Quatre looked at Trowa with a mischievously grin on his face.

"Maybe Trowa you're just lonely and want my "company" tonight. Hmm?" Trowa looked up at Quatre wide eyed.

"Wh, what are you talking about?" Quatre laughed.

"I'm just playing around." Trowa let out a sigh.

"Oh." :I know you came in here Trowa to try and make me feel better. But don't you see. You've just shattered my heart..: Still keeping on the fake smile and all sadness out of his voice Quatre said.

"But yeah. I'll be just fine. Go clean your room so you don't lose anything." Trowa nodded slowly standing up.

"If. If you need anything. Let me know." Quatre nodded and with one last finally look Trowa finally walked out the door relocking and closing it behind him. :Finally. I'm sorry Trowa for pushing you away really I am. But you just unintentionally told me that you don't love me the way I love you...how can I really be happy when I know that?: Sighing Quatre rolled onto his side after turning his lamp off. :My life is going to be to long from now on. But hey. No need to care anymore...no need at all. : Quatre pulled the covers over his head and cried until sleep took him.

Please Review!!!!!!! I want two reviews before I update! Thanks people and have a nice day!!!!!


	2. Thinking

Disclaimer: Me own nothing but my blanket and pillow..and bed and ps2!!!!! Yeah! Lol okay okay here's what you're really here for. Thanks for the review!

WARNING: I """"""""HAVE"""" added NEW Things to this chapter! Kya enjoy

Ch,2: Thoughts.

Heero stretched and yawned walking into the safe house. The mission had taken a lot longer then he thought it would and was now he was wishing that duo would of came so it wouldn't of took so long. Yawing again Heero walked into the kitchen and forced down some let over rice from lunch. : Better then nothing.: After awhile of just looking at the rice Heero was forced to reheat it because it had gotten so cold. Well waiting for the rice to heat up Duo walked in.

"Hey!" The brown haired boy turned around and nodded at Duo. Duo smiled. "So. Took longer then you though huh?" Heero shrugged turning back to the microwave. "Should of let me come. I told you it would go faster didn't I?" Heero opened the microwave and took the rice out.

"Maybe." He got his chopsticks and sat down and started eating the rice. For some reason it tasted somewhat bitter. Duo walked over behind Heero and looked into the bowl.

"Rice again? Don't you people eat anything else?" Heero snorted turning to face Duo. Duo smiled brightly. "I got something you'll like much more than that stuff." Before Heero could do anything duo grabbed the bowl of rice and threw it in the garbage can. Duo walked over to the freezer and pulled out a frozen pizza. "It'll take about 20 minutes but hey. I bet you, you'll like this way more than that stuff." Heero sighed. :It's not like I can eat it now anyway duo. You threw it away. But I could scare you but taking it out of the garbage can and eating it anyway. it's still in the bowl.: Heero stood up walking towards the garbage can. The blonde hair boy quickly grabbed Heero's arm and pushed him back on the stool he had been sitting on. "Oh no way buddy. No way are you going to eat that rice after I threw it away. You can just sit there and wait." Heero mentally smiled to himself and waited. "That's right buddy. You have good patients just wait."

Quatre's slowly opened his eyes smelling something wonderful coming from the kitchen. Still hungry cause the sandwich really hadn't filled him up he slowly stood up and walked out of his room the blanket still around his shoulders falling to the ground like a cape. Quatre yawned and looked up seeing Heero sitting on a stool obviously trying to ignore Duo. Duo looked up seeing Quatre and smiled. "Hey just in time! Pizza's almost done!" :Pizza?: Quatre smiled nervously.

"Umm Duo. what's a pizza?" Duo looked at Quatre stunned.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A PIZZA IS EITHER?! WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU!?" Duo ran over to Quatre and pushed him into a stool on the other side of the table. He quickly ran over to the oven and pulled out a large circle yellow thing with red dots on it. "This my friends is a pizza. And I'll tell you right now it's one of the best foods ever!" Quatre watched duo cut the food into triangles and gave everyone two pieces. Duo dug right in and Heero poked it a few times. The blond haired boy just looked at his. :It looks good. and it smells even better.: "Come on you guys. It isn't poisoned. Just try it." Slowly Quatre picked up a piece and took a bite.

"This stuff is good." Duo smiled.

"Your turn Heero." They both looked up at Heero who was slowly even more slowly then Quatre's had done put the food in his mouth. Finally after him chewing it for a minute he actually smiled! ( A.N. YES HE ACTUALLY SMILED!!!!! WHOA HUH!? Lol)

"You were right Duo. This is good." Quatre wondered inwardly if maybe Duo liked Heero more then a friend. Because right now Duo looked like someone just told him no matter what he was going to finish all his missions without one failure and no matter how many people he killed was going to heaven. Heero must of saw this look because he started smiling nervously and then finally stopped smiling all together. Well that was a rare sight. Good thing I got hungry. Finishing the pizza Quatre stood up.

"Thanks duo. I'll have to cook for you and Heero next time." Duo frowned.

"Umm. I think I may have to pass on that." Quatre's laughed and walked back to his room pulling his blanket along with him when he slammed into someone. Quatre almost hit the floor but his arm had been caught by someone seconds before he touched the ground. Slowly looking up the blond hair boy saw Trowa looking at him surprisingly.

"So this is where you are. Sorry about running into you." Trowa pulled Quatre's to his feet. Quatre smiled wirily and pulled his blanket around him.

"It's all right. But why were you looking for me? Is there something you need to tell me?" Trowa shook his head.

"No. Just wanted to check up on you that's all." Quatre's nodded. : Remember Quatre. You're not suppose to care no matter how much it hurts you, you must stop caring.: Quatre stopped smiling and started heading towards his door.

"Oh. Well I'm fine." Trowa quickly turned to face Quatre.

"Hey, are you sure?" Quatre nodded. "Well. if you're sure. Hey have you seen Duo anywhere?" Quatre's nodded.

"Yeah he's in the kitchen." With that Quatre walked into his room shut the door and locked it. The moment he got near his bed he grabbed his pillow and moaned into it. :This is going to be a lot harder then I thought. Not only that but I'm starting to think Trowa never liked me, but maybe duo or Wufei…:

Trowa watched sadly as Quatre walked into his bedroom. : Something's not right here. I better find duo and quick.: Trowa walked into the kitchen to see Duo trying to force a piece of pizza into Heero's mouth.

"COME ON HEERO! YOU'VE ONLY EATEN ONE PIECE! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL HUNGRY! Trowa cleared his voice, which got both boys attention. They both looked up at him and started blushing.

"Umm hey I could come back." Duo quickly sat down in the stool next to Heero and smiled.

"No. Umm. I was just trying to get Heero to eat some more. He won't eat. So yeah what can I do for yeah?" Smiling nervously Trowa answered.

"Umm Duo. I just wanted to umm. talk to you. Do you think that's okay." Duo stood up quickly and walked over to Trowa.

"Sure it is buddy." Duo turned and faced Heero. "Okay I want that piece of pizza gone before I come back. And I want it in your stomach not the garbage. If you're already done by the time I get back I'll see you in the morning. Oh and I will check the garbage can!" With that Duo lead Trowa out of the kitchen. :Man. this guy has got issues or something. Maybe it's just a game they play.: Trowa unlocked his door and let Duo in closing and locking it behind himself. "Okay what do you want to talk about Trowa?" Trowa sat down in a chair and sighed.

"Well umm. how can you tell. if someone likes you?" Trowa saw Duo smiling brightly.

"Whoa. So you finally like someone huh? Who is it?!" Trowa frowned.

"I asked how could you tell if they like you. I never said I liked them back." Duo didn't believe it for a minute.

"But you like them to right?" Trowa nodded slowly.

"Yeah." Duo jumped up.

"Okay then. It really just depends on the person. So if you want me to tell you anything I'm gonna have to know who it is." Trowa started blushing.

"I, I can't tell you." Duo frowned.

"Oh come on! Why not?!" Trowa started shuffling his hands.

"Because. you might tell them.." Duo walked over next to Trowa.

"Oh come on! I won't tell!" Trowa sighed.

"You will to! You tell everyone everything." Duo shrugged sitting back down.

"Okay fine. So what do they normally act like?" Trowa smiled.

"Nice. They always act nice around everyone. And the only thing they seem to hate are fights." Duo's eyes widen.

"YOU LIKE RELLENA!?" Trowa almost fell out of his chair cause of duo's stupidity.

"NO! I CAN'T STAND HER!" (A.N. Sorry about the rellena bashing but I really can't stand her!) Duo shrugged.

"Had to make sure." Sighing Trowa grabbed duo by the arm and pushed him out of his room. Heero just happened to be walking by to see Trowa push duo out his door.

"Duo this is not going the way I hoped it would. Forget I even asked you okay?" Duo quickly got away from Trowa and turned to face him.

"Hey come on! You can tell me! I can help!" Trowa shook his head.

"No thanks. I'll figure it out. But thanks anyway." Shutting the door Trowa let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. :Man. why is this so hard?:

Heero looked at duo.

"What was that about?" Duo quickly turned around just noticing that Heero was behind him.

"Oh hi Heero." he said nervously. Heero frowned.

"What was that about duo?" Duo blushed.

"N, nothing Heero. Was just helping Trowa with some problems." :Why am I getting nervous around Heero now? Seesh there is something wrong with me.: "Anyway. Did you eat all of that pizza Heero?" Heero smirked.

"Not telling." Duo smiled.

"Well let's just see." Heero shrugged and walked away. "Hey! Come back here!" Heero ignored Duo and kept on walking. "Hey…what'd I do to you?" Heero didn't answer.

(The next day)

Trowa woke up early and got himself ready for another day. After getting ready he walked into the kitchen and sat down. Heero was already in there. He was just sitting there alone a cup of tea in his hands.

"I want to talk to you Trowa." Trowa was caught off guard at both the tone and the fact that Heero wanted to talk to him. Sitting down at his usual seat Trowa nodded.

"About what?" Silence for a moment then Heero said.

"I want you to get one thing straight Trowa." Trowa sat there even more stunned now.

"Which is.?" Heero put the cup down he was drinking out of on the table. He narrowed his eyes and for once showing a lot of emotion, which was all anger said.

"Duo is mine." Trowa shook his head trying to make sure he had heard things right.

"What?" Heero narrowed his eyes even more.

"You heard me. Duo is mine not yours." Trowa blinked a few times.

"Heero why would I even want duo?" Heero was silent for a few more minutes.

"If you tell him about this conversation I will kill you." With that Heero stood up and walked out of the kitchen leaving behind a very stunned Trowa.

Sorry this wasn't as long as the first chapter. I really don't want to get ahead of myself! Lol. I'm sorry it takes so long for me to up date. I've got so many fanfics to write for! ::Falls over:: blah! Anyway I enjoy writing them all and don't plan on stopping any time soon! So thanks and please review! Oh and of course have a nice day! If you don't do both Hiei and Kurama and the rest of there group is gonna come after you!! Do you hear me!?!?!? Do you!? You better! Lol. Okay yeah have a nice day once again and review or you'll be sorry! Lol...okay you won't be! Just please review!!!


	3. Duo's Sickness

Okay, redone and so on! Enjoy the remade chapter!!!

Ch,3: Duo's sickness

Heero stretched out learning back in the chair he had put next to Duo's bed. After a quick examination it was found out that Duo had passed out from a fever, and not from embarrassment as everyone else had thought. It was currently Heero's turn to watch over Duo's sleeping form (Who had woken up only a few times to each, but only that and would fall back into his fevered dreams right after) he felt more and more attached to Duo. Any every time his time was up, he found himself wanting to stay longer and longer.

He let out a small sigh and looked to Duo's sleeping figure. "Just what are you doing to me?" He asked out loud already knowing he'd get no answer. After staring at Duo for a few minutes though, Heero looked to his watch and noticed his time was almost up. He stood up from the chair stretching some more and turned to the door as Wufei walked in.

"Any movements?" he asked as if the question was as normal as could be. Maybe it was becoming normal.

"None." Heero answered no emotion in his voice. Wufei seemed a bit disappointed at that answer and Heero found that he didn't like the idea that Wufei was concerned with Duo's well being that much. "Why?" Wufei sighed.

"You'll have to help me." Heero raised an eyebrow.

"With what?" Wufei rolled his eyes and pulled back Dou's blanket showing him in only a night gown.

"Duo hasn't taken a bath in three days. That's three days of sweating in bed under blankets with no bath."

"Okay. I get your point."

"Quatre will wash the blankets and stuff, come on." Heero nodded and walked over to the bed with Wufei and together they picked Duo up off his bed and carried him over to the bathroom. Once they got in there, they quickly realized something.

"Wufei. We have no baths, all the restrooms are showers."

"I know." Wufei tugged on Duo's pajama's and shoved him at Heero. "He won't care if you're doing it. Go and wash him."

"WHAT?!" Heero screamed out in shock. Duo stirred a bit and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck snuggling up next to him. Wufei smirked.

"Go on. Take him into the shower. I'll help." Heero sighed defeated, he wanted this over as soon as possible and walked into the shower keeping his own clothes on. Wufei walked in having only taken his short off and flipped on the water. "Don't drop him. He has enough brain damage as it is." Heero just glared at him and Wufei took out the brunette's pony tail and started undoing the braid.

The washing went pretty uneventful until of course, Wufei started washing Duo's hair. His hair must have been his weak spot, because the minute he started washing it, Duo's grip on Heero tightened and he pushed himself against him even more.

"Could you speed this up?" Heero asked starting to get a bit nervous. Wufei smirked running his hands through Duo's hair tightly causing Duo to sigh in pleasure and start nuzzling Heero's neck. "WUFEI!!" Laughing the Chinese pilot let go of the boy's hair and rinsed all the soap out of it.

"Face it Yuy. You enjoyed that." Growling Heero dragged himself and Duo out of the shower and slammed the door shut behind himself into Wufei's face. Wufei was still laughing though and walked out of the shower. Heero put Duo on the floor and started putting on the new Pj's on him. Heero sighed realizing there was only one article of clothing left to put on him. His boxers. As he was doing so Duo woke up a bit from his fevered dream.

"He….Hee-chan?" Duo asked a bit weakly. Heero sighed while Wufei burst into another fit of laughter.

"I told you not to call me that." Duo smiled a bit, his eyes still closed.

"Well…at least...I know who you….are.." He laughed a bit more and leaned foreword resting his head on Heero's chest.

"Duo?!"

"Don't let Wufei do my braid….he'll screw it up more…and pull my hair…" With that said Duo slipped back into his dreams. Heero sighed and pushed Duo back up.

"Maybe we should take the nightgown off…and just let him sleep in his boxers…so he's not that hot…" Wufei rolled his eyes putting his pony tail back in.

"Please Yuy. You just want to watch him without his shirt on." Heero glared at him. "Look, you want to take his shirt off, fine. Just keep his pants on until he's thinking straight, huh?"

"Wufei." Heero growled dangerously. Wufei gave another one of his famous smirks and walked out of the bathroom. Heero picked Duo up and carried him back to his bed. He laid him down and than walked back into the bathroom putting the towels and Duo's clothes in the hamper. He walked back into the room, grabbed Duo's brush and started brushing his hair gently.

Duo smiled brightly at the feeling and leaned into Heero's embrace. Startled, Heero stopped for a few minutes, but continued after a short while so he didn't wake up.

"Hey Quatre." Quatre looked up a bit surprised to see Wufei. Had Duo woken up? Or was Wufei down here to yell at him about the sheets and the blanket? He had already washed them though and had put different blankets on the bed for Duo until the originals were done. He gave up on trying to find out and walked over to Wufei.

"What's going on?" Wufei smiled.

"Maxwell will be okay for the day. Leave the watching to Heero and I." Quatre nodded.

"Alright."

"Tell Trowa to." Before Quatre could complain or utter some kind of excuse, Wufei walked away from him and headed back upstairs. Quatre let out a small groan. He didn't want to face Trowa so soon. He just wanted to get away from all this. From everything here that he considered home. Sighing he walked foreword and headed off to Trowa's room. Best to make this go as fast as possible.

****

TBC

Yay…rewritten. And better. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I plan to keep this going from here. Eh…I hope I can keep writing more. I keep ignoring some of my fanfics sometimes. I must get out of this evil habit! I'm sure you all want me out of this habit to! Well I pray to keep updating now. I have a bit more free time than before. Let's see how much I can keep writing now. Lol. Still…I'm really sorry for the waiting…Random thought here…I need to start making these chapters a lot longer…o.O I mean these are really really short. ::walks off to plot some plan to make them longer::

Ice Demoness: Kami you must hate me. No updated soon. I'm getting back on track though!

Chain-shinigami: Lol. Yeah. And even more confusion to come! I like confusion sometimes…lol

Misura: Lol yeah. Trowa needs help to. 6 GOLD STARS FOR DUO FOR SHOWING THEM PIZZA!

Leeanna-marie-malfoy: I did…it just took a really really long time ::sweat drops::

Kai/rei 4ever: Yes…they will get together…sooner or later. That's the problem though. Lol. It might be later.


End file.
